Shinji's rise 2: Destiny's play
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: It's been nearly fifteen years since the events of The End of Dai Shocker. Now, Riser faces a new threat that has already begun when he wasn't being very alert. Now, he has to restart all over again from Square one if he ever wants to return to his normal life. Toothless X Shinji.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The jewel of time**

**A/N: Wow. Has it really been a year since I last made a story similar to Shinji's rise? I must have lost track of time when I was writing my other stories. I'm sorry to all readers who had read Shinji's rise last year after I had promised to make this sequel AFTER The End of Dai Shocker. Too bad about that but I have some good news. The good news is that I have finally started this...obviously. And that I had decided to make it more interesting. I hope all of you will enjoy this as much as my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I do own my characters and the name that I have given to Shinji.**

* * *

_Destiny was once known as a way to find your path in the world. But here, in my new world, my destiny is being played around._

_At first, I had thought that my destiny was to protect the village of the world, Berk. Instead, I had fell in love with one of the reptilian resident and the same thing happened to her._

_Her name was Toothless. Though that name is quite amusing, I would think she does say the same about it._

_Anyway, back to this, when we fell in love with each other, my destiny changed completely._

_Instead of just protecting Berk, I started living together with Toothless and the humans she lived with, Hiccup and his father, Stoick the vast._

_After being accepted by them, I had became Stoick's dragon partner. And before we knew it, Toothless and I were now parents to two dragons after our little...privacy on every dragons's favorite breeding grounds during Berk's holiday, Snoggletog._

_Then, my destiny changed again after that. I was now a parent who guards Berk._

_But now after the Great Battle of Freedom, which all riders are calling the final battle we had years ago, my children were growing up very fast and they were as fit as their parents. Though I was happy at that time, I am starting to feel a bit worried for some reason. Though Mirror Monsters were no longer threats, there was still something out there that worries me a lot. I just hope Shadow and Bloodscales will be alright. Because now...I fear that all our destinies will change yet again._

* * *

"Dad, wake up," said a deep voice.

Riser started to groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see Shadow, his son. After fifteen years, Shadow was once a little playful baby dragon but now, he is a muscular dragon that has both his father's looks and charms. Besides that, he is also disciplined well. Riser smiled at him and asked,"Quite early, aren't you little guy?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and said,"I'm not a kid anymore, dad! I'm all grown up now! Besides, mom said that you've been getting lazier quite often and that she wants to see you at the village."

Finally standing up on all four, Riser sighed and said,"This again? I told your mother last time that I've been ageing a lot lately."

Shadow yawned and replied,"It's been only fifteen years, dad. You're still young and not old yet."

Just then, Bloodscales entered the room. Being the daughter of Riser and Toothless, not only did Bloodscales gain a lot of attention from males of her age, she also grew up into a beautiful Night Fury who's eyes were a mix of her parents.

She approached her father and said,"Dad, why are you still in here? I thought you'd be flying around."

Riser stretched himself and replied,"Alright, alright. I'm going. Just go tell your mother that I'll be heading out to see her soon after I do something."

The two Night Furies nodded as they both headed out and flew towards the village.

Once they were gone, Riser looked towards a crate and pushed it aside to reveal the corpse of a sheep that had recently died from dehydration. Besides that, he looked towards a mirror beside him and a high-pitched tune started filling his ears as two Gelnewts and five Gigazelles appeared in the mirror. Sighing deeply, Riser said,"You'll get your food. Just be patient for a little longer."

Riser started growling as he was engulfed in a giant fire orb that transformed him into Kamen rider Ryuki, he was now a human again but he was clad in his armor with his usual Drag Visor gauntlet attached to his left forearm. But now, he had a few addition features. Riser's Ryuki Standard form was now equipped with dragon claws since he is now a dragon and a cape was attached to his back after Toothless had given it to him for his birthday.

Now equipped with his armor, Riser grabbed the dead sheep and tossed it into the mirror and entering with it.

* * *

Once he was in, the monsters gathered around him and Riser said,"Go ahead. Eat up. I saved it just for you guys. Be grateful that I agreed to help all of you because if it weren't for me, you guys would be dead by now." The Mirror Monster all nodded in return as they started digging into the corpse to eat.

After the Great Battle of Freedom, the Mirror Monsters were starting to rampage everywhere just to get something to eat. But when Riser had offered them food in exchanged for their loyalty to him, they accepted it and stopped attacking humans after Riser had contracted every Mirror Monsters in the Mirror World.

Riser looked over at the Gigazelles and smiled underneath his mask as he thought _Memories...it's just like the time I was fighting them back in my world._

Soon, Riser yawned again as he said,"Alright guys, I'll be going now. Don't cause any trouble." The Mirror Monsters all nodded back as they watch Riser leave the Mirror World to return back to the real world.

* * *

Now that he was back, the same fire orb engulfed him and he reverted back into a dragon and he started walking out.

When he walked out, Stoick was at the front of his house and he said,"Morning, Riser. How was the night?"

Riser started sighing and replied,"It was alright. Just that I needed more time to sleep but I need to see Toothless now."

Nodding back to his friend, Stoick said,"Yeah. You better get going or she'll have your head! I got to go find Hiccup." Nodding back, Riser spread both his wings out and took off into the sky while Stoick started walking back into his house.

* * *

As Riser was flying towards the village, the usual sound of children playing filled his ears and he smiled at it as he started descending towards the middle of the village.

Once he was on the ground, Bloodscales made her way past the crowd and walked up to her father before saying,"Good to see that you're up now. How are you feeling, dad?"

Riser replied,"I'm feeling fine. What about you and your brother?"

Bloodscales replied,"Oh, Shadow went for a flight around the village. He said that he would be back soon. By the way, mom's waiting for you at the edge of Berk where you both had your first date."

Riser smiled at the memory of the time that he met Toothless. He looked back at Bloodscales and said,"Alright. I'll go find her. But you, go have some fun playing with your friends."

Giving a gummy smile, Bloodscales nuzzled her father and then ran off. Riser chuckled at the sight of his daughter running off as he started flying towards the edge of Berk.

* * *

When Riser had reached the spot, he accidentally stepped on a diamond-shaped jewel that was a mix of purple and red. Riser picked it up and smiled as he thought _This must be my lucky day. A jewel. I can give this to Toothless as a present._

But then, Riser felt a vibration coming from the jewel as it started glowing brightly. After that, it glowed extremely bright that Riser was forced to drop it and watched it shatter to pieces.

"Riser?"

Hearing his name, Riser turned around and saw that Toothless was looking back at him with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright, Riser? I heard something shatter and came here to check," said Toothless.

As Riser started walking towards her, he replied,"Nothing's wrong, Toothless. I'm here now so you can say what ever you want." He waited for a moment but Toothless seemed to be stiffed. Riser then placed his hand against her chin but no response again.

Now, Riser was getting worried.

He started snapping his claws but Toothless wasn't responding. Then, Riser shook her as he exclaimed,"Toothless! What's wrong?!"

Soon, Riser heard a crack and he looked at Toothless to see that her eyes had cracks on them. The cracks then started spreading all around her and before Riser could react, Toothless shattered as if she was a piece of glass.

CRACK!

Riser froze as he slowly looked up at the sky. Riser now regretted ever looking up because now, he was witnessing the entire sky falling apart, literally.

A piece of it landed next to Riser and he looked back up to see that the exposed part of the sky was displaying a dozen colors. More parts of the sky started falling apart as well until the blue sky was no longer in the sky.

Not long, Riser felt himself being lifted into the sky as if he was on the moon.

All around him, Riser watched as Berk also started falling apart like a crumbling building and he saw that both people and dragons were also shattering just like what had happened to Toothless.

As Riser entered the new world behind the new sky, he was starting to travel the current that he felt.

While being pulled by the currents, he looked up to see memories of his time on Berk since the day he had arrived being shredded by air and Riser also felt his heart being shattered.

For a while, Riser had to close his eyes from watching precious past memories being shredded but even so, he could feel his heart crying out in despair by the sound of the shredding noise made by the air as it continued to shred the memories that Riser had cherished.

finally, Riser was flung out of the tormenting sky and he soon crashed into a tree below him.

**A/N: Done! Please review this. I'm a bit rusty from writing anything after my camp a week ago.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Berk

**Chapter 2: Old Berk**

**A/N: Glad I'm back by the computer! Horrible off time I had to endure because of some family issues. Now, I'm back! Here's the second chapter and enjoy!**

**Summary: Last time, Riser was sent back in time by a jewel. He watched as his family died and the entire world shattering like glass but now, he was flung back into the past. But which time was it? Find out.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I do own my characters and the name that I have given to Shinji.**

* * *

"Ugh...my head," groaned Riser.

Slowly opening his eyes, Riser moved his arms and placed them on the ground as he supported himself while getting up without wobbling.

Once he was standing still, he looked up at his surroundings and examined it.

At first glance, all he saw were trees and more trees. But after he took one more glance, he realized that the area he was in used to be one of the ranches that Berk had. Riser took a few more looks at the scenery and thought _The trees look like they've been growing for a few years now. I wonder what year this is._

Before he could come up with an answer, he felt a tap on his scaly back.

Riser immediately turned around and he was facing one of his contracted Gelnewt but not just any Gelnewt, it was a unique Gelnewt. Said Gelnewt was more intelligent than the rest and was also loyal to Riser. But the most special trait the Gelnewt had was that it knew any situation it or its contract holder was in by just thinking for a few minutes. Riser raised an eyebrow and asked,"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

The Gelnewt nodded and replied,"There is, contract holder. It seems that jewel you picked up flung all of us back in time. I suspect that this is the same year when Stoick told you that Berk and dragons were still enemies. He also said that this year was also the same year when Hiccup had managed to convince both Berk and the dragons to live together in harmony."

Riser shivered at the suggestion and said,"This doesn't help us at all. If this was that same year, it means that Toothless and I were never mates and that would also mean that Shadow and Bloodscales don't exist as well."

Just a second after the Gelnewt nodded back, a familiar roar could be heard from a distance that was not far from them. Riser quickly looked back at the Gelnewt and said,"Return to the Mirror World. I'll find out what's going on." The Gelnewt nodded back and it leaped back into the puddle in front of Riser.

Once he was sure the Gelnewt was safely back in the Mirror World, Riser closed his eyes and concentrated in camouflaging himself using Biogreeza's Clear Vent ability. When he was invisible, he started walking towards the location of where the roar came from.

After traveling for a while, he soon reached the place and what he saw shocked him a lot.

In front of him were several vikings that Riser had seen in Berk before and they were tying up a female Gronckle that Riser knew as Meatlug.

One of the vikings smiled at the haul they had made and said to his friends,"This is a healthy one. We'll just take it back so the kids can battle it during their Dragon Training."

The vikings all nodded back in agreement and one of them spoke,"That's true. But what about that Deadly Nadder that flew away. It shouldn't be too far away. I think we should catch it too since Stoick wants one to be put in the Dragon Training as well."

The first viking replied,"Yeah. We'll go after we make sure that this Gronckle won't escape. After that, we'll go after that Nadder. We'll be lucky if we find a Terrible Terror, a Hideous Zippleback and a Monstrous Nightmare too."

Riser watched with sadness as the vikings lifted the frightened and anxious Meatlug away. They placed Meatlug next to a bush and grabbed their weapons before dashing off into the woods to find the Deadly Nadder they mentioned earlier.

When they were out of sight, Riser stepped out of his hiding spot and revealed himself in front of Meatlug.

At the sight of the new face in front of her, Meatlug's eyes widen as she gazed up at Riser.

Riser looked over to both his sides a few times before he unsheathed a claw and sliced the rope in between Meatlug's mouth.

Finally able to breathe again, Meatlug started panting as Riser continued to slice up the ropes that were tied around Meatlug. Once they were off, Meatlug stood up with the support of Riser and she asked,"Who...who are you, stranger?"

Riser smiled at his friend and replied,"All I can say is that I'm here to help you. Tell me, where did this Deadly Nadder friend of yours went. I'll go and safe him or her from the vikings."

Meatlug pointed to the direction behind Riser and said,"She went that direction. Please, she's the only friend I consider a sister. You have to save her."

Riser nodded and reassured her,"You have nothing to fear. I promise you that I'll bring her back. Just go and hide somewhere that the vikings can't reach." Meatlug nodded and she started flying away towards a cave on a mountain where it was surrounded by jagged rocks. Riser then looked over to the direction where Meatlug pointed to and he started flying towards it.

Soon, he heard another familiar roar but this time, it was from a Deadly Nadder that used to have a crush on him even though she knew Riser and Toothless were mated. That Deadly Nadder was known as Stormfly.

As soon as he arrived at the scene, Riser could see that the vikings were already attacking Stormfly with their axes and maces.

Riser immediately dove down into the trees as he camouflaged himself. Riser then peeked out of his hiding spot and saw that Stormfly's legs were bounded together by the vikings and they were about to bring her back to the spot where they had left Meatlug.

Riser started growling loudly, gaining the attention from the vikings and Stormfly.

At the sight of Riser, the vikings shivered in fear as they watched Riser slowly making his way down the tree he as on.

"Wha...What kind of dragon is it?" Asked a frightened viking.

The other viking beside him replied,"I have no idea. This dragon never showed itself before."

Taking advantage of the situation, Riser lit himself on fire as he roared into the sky. The vikings were shocked to see Riser in this state since they've only seen Monstrous Nightmare lighting themselves on fire.

Riser then fired a ball of flame that melted through the ground in front of the vikings before he grabbed one of them with his claw.

One of the vikings quickly swung his axe at Riser but it was grabbed by Riser's tail. Riser started chuckling at it before he spoke,"Nice try. But axes aren't enough to hurt me at all."

Shocked to hear a dragon speaking to them, the lead viking exclaimed,"D-demon! It's a demonic dragon!"

Riser chuckled again and said,"You could say that." Next, Riser smashed the tree beside him with his other free hand and water droplets that fell off formed a puddle. Smiling at his next move, Riser started screeching in a mix of a growl and a high-pitched scream.

Out from the puddle, Metalgelas, a mechanical monster that resembles a humanoid rhinoceros, jumped out of the puddle and slammed into the vikings.

Now, the vikings felt unnerved by the appearance of Metalgelas and the lead viking exclaimed,"Retreat back to Berk! We're no match for a demon!"

When the vikings were all gone, Riser released his grip of the viking in his hand and dropped him. The viking started cowering in fear as it looked up at Riser and pleaded,"Please demon dragon...please spare my life! I have two kids back at Berk!"

Riser's intimidating side soon vanished as he lowered himself to the viking's eye level and replied,"You don't have to worry. As long as you don't cause me any trouble in this forest. After all, this is where no one can see me. And not a word about where I am. Is that clear?" The viking nodded vigorously and Riser smiled before he said,"Alright then. You may return to your friends. And tell them not to look for the Gronckle you just caught. I've already freed her from your trap." Again, the viking nodded as he ran off to regroup with his friends.

Turning his attention back to the now bounded Stormfly, he walked up towards her and sliced off the ropes binding her legs and wings.

As Stormfly got up, she gazed up at Riser and blushed before she said,"Uh...thanks for saving me."

Riser smiled and said,"Not a problem. Just be sure not to get caught next time. You don't have to worry about your Gronckle friend. I've saved her before I came to save you. She's at the highest point of this island."

Stormfly nodded and she walked up to Riser, giving him a small peck on his cheek before flying off while saying,"Thank you for helping me!"

Riser smiled as he watched Stormfly leave. Metalgelas then snorted and said,"Contract holder, you should head to Berk. There might be some...old problems happening."

Nodding back, Riser replied,"Thanks for mentioning that. I'll be heading there now. You can head back to the Mirror World. And tell the Gigazelles that I'll need three of them to be guarding me through the mirrors when I reach Berk." Metalgelas nodded and he jumped back into the puddle, causing ripples to form.

Afterwards, Riser was engulfed in flames again as he transformed back into a human and he started heading towards Berk again after he put on his hood.

* * *

It has been hours since Stoick had sent a group of vikings to the forest to try and capture some of the basic dragons. Ever since an hour had passed, Stoick had been waiting by the entrance with Gobber.

"Ugh...Stoick, I should be at the smithy right now fixing all those bent weapons. Instead, here I am standing with you for who knows how long just because of five vikings," whined Gobber.

Stoick spoke,"Gobber, we're doing this because they're helping us catch dragons for the Dragon Training so we can help the kids grow up to be dragon slayers like us."

Just then, the bushes in front of the entrance started rustling wildly, catching the attention of the two as they pulled out their weapons. And out of the bushes were the group of vikings that Riser had encountered.

Seeing that they came back empty-handed, Stoick demanded,"You were suppose to be catching dragons! Where are they?!"

The lead viking struggled to catch his breath. When he did, he replied,"We...we ran into a...a...demon."

A crowd soon gathered as the viking continued,"That demon...it was a demon dragon! It burst into flames like a Monstrous Nightmare! It...it..." The viking walked up dramatically towards Stoick and exclaimed,"It talked!"

Hearing this, the crowd started exchanging whispers to each other as the viking continued,"That demon caught my axe like it was just a pebble! It even summoned another demon from a puddle of water!"

Stoick rolled his eyes in annoyance and said,"You have to be joking. There is no way that a dragon can possibly talk to us and there's no possibility that a dragon can summon a demon! It's all impossible!"

Gobber laughed and said,"Yeah. You were all imagining the same thing."

The viking that Riser spared protested,"It was not an imaginary dragon! We did see it! I have scars to prove it!" The viking then lifted part of his lower shirt up to show a few claw marks that Riser accidentally left on him and the viking continued,"I was lucky the dragon spared me. It it didn't, I wouldn't even be here to show that it exist!"

Stoick rubbed his lower chin and said,"If so, we might be in big trouble if that demon dragon were to attack us. Gobber, tonight, we must be on high alert in case this demon dragon appears."

Gobber sighed as he said,"Well, I guess tonight will be a long one."

**A/N: Chapter done! Hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review this if you have anything to say or ask.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Berk again

**Chapter 3: Back in Berk again**

**A/N: I'm back again. Hope you'll enjoy this third chapter!**

**Summary: Last time, Riser woke up in a forest that he once knew as a farm that Berk had when he first arrived in the world. Now, he realized that he was sent into the past. Riser soon met two friends that has no memory of him since he met them in the future. He rescues them from a group of vikings and they soon left to a place that Riser doesn't know. When the vikings returned to Berk, they told their tale to Stoick, Gobber and the rest of the vikings about their encounter with Riser. However, they are not fully aware that the 'demon dragon' is coming to their village peacefully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I do own my characters and the name that I have given to Shinji.**

* * *

_I may have a chance of reaching Berk before dark. I just hope this disguise will help me._

Riser looked up at the bright afternoon sky and sighed as he continued his way down the path that he used to take back to Berk.

From behind him, a Terrible Terror sneaked up onto his shoulder. Riser smiled at the small dragon and said,"Oh, hey there little guy." Riser started scratching the top of the dragon's head and she purred with happiness. Riser smiled again and said,"You must really like that, huh?"

Riser then took out a fish from under his sleeve and gave it to the Terrible Terror, who gratefully accepted it and started eating it. Riser chuckled and said,"Good thing I brought that fish along or I would be in deep trouble."

After the Terrible Terror finished her fish, she climbed back up onto Riser's shoulder and nuzzled him. Riser replied,"Sure, you can follow me. Just remain hidden. I'm heading towards Berk." The dragon nodded and she crawled into Riser's clothes. Riser chuckled a little at the dragon as he petted her on her head when she popped her little head out of Riser's shirt.

As he continued his way towards Berk, Riser heard the roar of a Monstrous Nightmare and it was heading towards him.

Turning around, Riser was soon face to face with the Nightmare that had stalked him. The Nightmare glared at Riser as he lit himself on fire while bearing his teeth at him.

The Terrible Terror immediately hid herself under Riser's shirt as the Nightmare gotten closer. Riser slowly backed away from the Nightmare but the dragon seemed to have his eyes fixed on him so Riser knew he could not escape the Nightmare. Instead, Riser placed the Terrible Terror down on the ground after taking her out and said,"Stay here and don't move. You'll be alright." The Terrible Terror nodded at her owner and stood her ground.

Facing the Nightmare again, Riser snapped his fingers and a staff materialized in his hand. At the top of the staff was the head of Dragreder while at the sides was a pair of Goldphoenix's wings. The staff itself was made out of pure steel found in the Mirror World and smelted by Dragreder and Dragblacker topped with a dose of firepower from Goldphoenix. The staff was also a gift from the Mirror Monsters to Riser so that he can summon them using the staff instead of using his willpower.

Back to the battle, Riser steadied his staff in a defensive manner as the Nightmare lunged forward with his mouth wide opened. As the Nightmare shuts his mouth, Riser's staff was in between the Nightmare's teeth. The Nightmare then tossed Riser up into the air and opened his mouth, preparing for Riser to fall in as his lunch. Unfortunately for the Nightmare, Riser had a way to fool him.

Riser closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his staff as the Dragreder's head on the staff started glowing brightly. Riser then concentrated all his energy into the staff and soon, a blast of fire erupted from the staff as it spiraled around Riser.

Shocked by what he was seeing, the Nightmare backed away slowly and the Terrible Terror did the same.

When the fire cleared out, the two dragons gasped in surprise at what they were seeing. In front of them, Riser was no longer falling. But was standing on top of a dragon they had never seen before.

The dragon was entirely red and it resembles a mechanical Japanese dragon. It didn't had any wings but it was flying and that scared the two dragons a little. But what they were afraid of was Riser himself.

Riser was giving off a red aura that intimidated the Nightmare. But luckily for the Terrible Terror, she knew that she had nothing to fear from her owner as she just happily smiled away.

Pointing his staff, which did not have the Dragreder head anymore, towards the Nightmare, Riser said,"Dragreder, here's a battle I'm sure you'll enjoy. I'm sure you'll win this Nightmare." Dragreder nodded as he growled at the Nightmare, who flinched in fear.

As Riser leaped back down, he picked up the Terrible Terror and she crawled up to his shoulder.

Looking back at the two fighting dragons, they could see that it didn't last long with Dragreder the winner after wrapping himself over the Nightmare.

"That's enough, Dragreder. You can return back to the Mirror World now," said Riser. As he lifted the staff up again, the Dragreder head appeared again and Dragreder disappeared after roaring one last time.

Riser turned his attention to the frightened Nightmare and said,"So, do you still want to try and eat me?" The Nightmare shook his head and Riser chuckled at him as he said,"You know, you remind me of a certain Nightmare I knew."

Before the Nightmare could say anything, ropes flew everywhere and the Nightmare was soon tangled up and tied up by vikings that had appear.

"This is a nice haul we got! A Nightmare for the Dragon Training!" Exclaimed one of the vikings.

Then, one of the other vikings spotted Riser and he said,"Boys, looks like we got a boy out here."

The vikings soon stopped tying up the Nightmare and they approached Riser.

In the group of vikings this time, Riser saw one viking that he closely knew. It was the one and only, Stoick the vast.

Stoick approached Riser with caution as he lifted up his hammer, scaring the Terrible Terror on Riser's shoulder but Riser managed to calm her down. Stoick stopped in his track a few inch away from Riser. He examined the clothes that Riser was wearing and then he turned his attention to the Terrible Terror on Riser's shoulder.

Feeling the fear coming from the Terror, Riser raised his staff at Stoick and said,"Don't even think about it."

Stoick glared at Riser and said,"Watch your words, boy. I've killed dragons before and I can kill you within a second."

Riser laughed and said,"That may be true. But I have allies that you don't want to mess around with." Riser then raised his staff and the Dragreder head disappeared as another head appeared in its place. It was a combined head of Volcancer and Metalgelas. The head soon disappeared as two orbs appeared behind and before they knew it, both Volcancer and Metalgelas had appeared before their eyes.

As the vikings all drew out their weapons, Stoick held his hand up and they stopped.

Riser continued,"I've heard from a friend of mine that your village, Berk, is having troubles with some...big scaly pests."

Stoick lowered his hammer and said,"Go on..."

Riser nodded and said,"On my shoulder, you obviously can see that I have a Terrible Terror with me. Am I right?" The vikings all nodded and Riser continued,"Well, I have trained it so it won't hurt any of you unless of course, you try and attack me. Same thing with my allies behind me..." Volcancer and Metalgelas both snorted as they walked up beside Riser as he continued,"They won't hurt you unless you hurt me."

Stoick asked,"So you summon demons?"

Riser chuckled and replied,"More or less, in your case, yes. I can be a big help to you, Stoick the vast. I've been to many places with problems like you. And I have gotten rid of the dragons with only one strategy. If you won't mind, I can help deal with some of the dragons you can hardly see or fight."

One of the vikings walked up to Stoick and whispered,"Stoick, he could be useful for us to fight the Night Fury. After all, he said that he could help fight off dragons we can't see or fight."

Seeing that the viking was right, Stoick sighed and said,"Very well then. He could come to Berk with us. But only because we need his help. And legends that our fathers told us that only a person who learns witchcraft can fend off dragons. Besides, he could help us with the demon dragon that just appeared hours ago."

Hearing this, Riser asked,"Tell me, what kind of dragon is this 'demon dragon'?"

One of the vikings said,"The demon dragon, a fierce dragon. It's just like a Monstrous Nightmare combined with a demon and a viking! It summons demons from water and he lives in this forest."

Riser chuckled softly as he heard it,"That kind of dragon does exist. But there's only one of them. It's a one of a kind dragon people would try and get their hands on. Just like a Night Fury if possible. Isn't that right, Stoick? You want me to kill the Night Fury that's been destroying some of your towers."

Stoick's eyes widen as he asked,"H-how did you know that?"

Riser replied,"It's a skill I learnt from a certain friend of mine. So, shall we get going?"

Snapping back to reality, Stoick nodded and said,"Boys, don't forget that Monstrous Nightmare!" The other vikings all nodded as they all lifted up the tied up Nightmare.

* * *

When they had all arrived in Berk, dozens of villagers crowded the group as they started speaking about the Nightmare that has been captured while some folks seemed to be staying away at the sight of Riser. After all, that hood of his has been covering his face, covering his whole face in darkness.

Gobber soon approached Stoick with a grin on his face as he exclaimed,"Stoick! You finally caught a Nightmare instead of killing! I'm happy for you!" Gobber soon spotted Riser and he asked,"Stoick, who's this? A wizard?"

Stoick replied,"I think he is. He might be a great help tonight when the dragons attack. He could handle the Night Fury if it shows itself or the demon dragon."

Gobber rolled his eyes and said,"I told you, Stoick. A Night Fury has never been spotted and it will never be! What use will he be?"

Stoick said,"Well, he could be the kids's teacher during the Dragon Training to assist you."

After hearing that, Gobber rubbed his chin and said,"If you put it that way, I guess I do need some help. Maybe he could help by demonstrating too."

Riser said,"I can be of help in many ways. Ways that you have no experience in as well." He started approaching the Monstrous Nightmare.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded Stoick.

Ignoring him, Riser placed his palm on the Nightmare's snout and he closed his eyes, causing the Nightmare to faint.

Riser then started walking towards the dock as he said,"That Nightmare will wake up once he's in your cage. Just make it quick. You have fifteen minutes before he wakes up again. If you need me, you can find me at the dock."

As he left, Stoick, Gobber and some other vikings quickly carried the Nightmare and started heading off with Gobber asking,"You still trust him?"

His answer was a simple nod from Stoick.

**A/N: That's a wrap for now! Please review if you have anything to say or ask. Criticism is allowed as always. Also, please add me or this story to your favorites if you like this.**


	4. Hiccup and the dragon invasion

**Chapter 4: Hiccup and the dragon invasion**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: Last time, Riser apparently adopted a Terrible Terror as his pet and he soon got into battle with a Monstrous Nightmare who started to fear Riser after seeing Dragreder. Later, the Nightmare was captured by Vikings who were accompanying Stoick. They soon met Riser and they invited him into Berk after knowing that he could handle specific dragons and even help out in the upcoming Dragon Training. Yet again, the vikings have no idea who they had just invited. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I do own my characters and the name that I have given to Shinji.**

* * *

"Toothless..."

Riser was sitting by the edge of the dock as he started remembering the dragon he loved.

He was soon approached by Stoick and he said,"Look here, I know we got off to a bad start. Let's start over. I'm Stoick the vast and I'm the leader of Berk."

Riser smiled as he shook Stoick's hand and replied,"Nice to meet you, Stoick. My name's Riser."

Stoick raised an eyebrow and said,"Riser? Quite an unusual name you have but I don't judge. So, since I found you in the forest, that means that you aren't from around here. Where are you from?"

Riser replied,"I'm from a far away land. Unfortunately, it's been destroyed and I don't really have anywhere else to go. That's why I travel around to find somewhere to live. Apparently, Berk is also a victim to the dragons just like many other villages I've been to."

Nodding, Stoick spoke,"Yeah. Berk has been attacked by the dragons for quite a while now. We've been losing a lot of things. We've lost quite a number of houses, defense towers and our sheep and cows. That's why Berk needs help with the Night Fury. That beast is the cause of the many destroyed towers. It blends into the night sky. It screeches like a banshee and it never misses a shot."

"That's why I'm here," said Riser,"I had special training to locate the flight patterns of any dragons. I can intercept any dragons that attempts to fly by me. I'm positive that a Night Fury won't get pass my eyes."

Stoick laughed and said,"That's what I call Berk pride! It's as if you're already part of Berk your whole life!"

Riser smirked and thought _You have no idea._

After Stoick had stopped his laughter, he said,"Come with me. I have someone I want you to meet."

* * *

When they reached a house that was on high ground compared to others, Riser knew that he was in front of Stoick's and Hiccup's house.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Stoick,"Hiccup, come out here for a moment. I have someone here that I would like you to meet!"

A minute later, the door of the house opened and at the entrance was Hiccup.

Stoick gestured his hand to Riser and said,"Hiccup, this man you see here has traveled quite a long way to Berk searching for a home. He's also here to help us with our dragon problems."

Hiccup sighed and said,"Dad, don't we have enough vikings? And why is he here when there's a empty house near the docks?"

Stoick laughed again as he said,"Hiccup, he's not a viking. He's a sorcerer! He's able to put a Nightmare to sleep and he has tamed a Terrible Terror! Besides, you'll be sharing your room with him as well."

Totally shocked, Hiccup was left with his mouth wide opened and Riser said,"Stoick, it's alright if I don't have a room. I've been sleeping on the ground for a few years now. I'm quite used to it."

Stoick was surprised. He asked,"Don't you want the comfort of a bed?"

Riser shook his head and replied,"No need for that. I prefer ground over bed for my personal reason."

The Terrible Terror popped her head out of Riser's hood and she crawled over to his shoulder.

Hiccup gasped as he asked,"Is that your tamed Terrible Terror?" Riser nodded and Hiccup continued,"Wow. I've always wanted to see a dragon this close. Now, I'm actually looking at one!"

Riser smiled as he pointed his arm at Hiccup, allowing his Terrible Terror to crawl over to his fingers where she could get closer to Hiccup. Riser then said,"If you want, you can help me hold her for a few minutes."

Hiccup's eyes widen with excitement as he asked,"Really? You're letting me hold your Terrible Terror?"

Riser shrugged and replied,"Why not? I can't keep a boy's dream away from him, can I? It's just a few minutes anyway."

Once Hiccup grabbed hold of the Terror, he looked up at Riser and asked,"Hey, I was wondering about something." Riser looked over to him and Hiccup continued,"Dad said that you're gonna help us kill that Night Fury. How are you gonna do that?"

Riser chuckled and replied,"That's a simple question. A few years ago, a...special someone taught me that all dragons that are mated together are able to locate each other no matter where they are or what location or environment they're in. For my case, I'm able to see the connection between mated dragons and identify their location at once."

Hiccup said,"Wow. That special someone of yours sure knows a lot about dragons."

Riser gave a saddened smile that was covered by the darkness of his hood and said,"Yeah. She does know a lot."

* * *

**Flashback,**

_"Toothless," said Riser,"where are you taking me?"_

_Toothless simply showed a gummy smile as she continued to drag a blindfolded Riser across a rocky path,"We're almost there. Just be a little more patient, Riser. You'll get your surprise soon."_

_Upon reaching their destination, Toothless stopped and she whispered,"No peeking, okay?"_

_Riser simply gave a soft laugh as he whispered back,"No problem."_

_Smiling, Toothless gently placed her paw over the blindfold and lifted it up before saying,"You can open your eyes now."_

_As Riser opened his eyes, right in front of him was a giant cake made out of fish. Toothless then exclaimed,"Happy Birthday!"_

_Riser smiled as he shared a hug with Toothless and said,"Thanks for the surprise."_

_Toothless gave a smile as she kissed his cheek and said,"Hope you like it. This is the best I could make for you. I'm just glad that no scavengers came here to eat the surprise."_

_Riser nuzzled her and replied,"Anything that you worked hard to make for me is and will always be perfect. I wouldn't think of turning down even one of your gifts."_

_Toothless gave another gummy smile as she said,"That's always nice to hear. I'm sure that you'll see our connection soon."_

_Confused, Riser asked,"Wait. What connection?"_

_Toothless replied,"A connection is what keeps dragons who are mates from ever separating from each other or find new ones. It always happens when two dragons are deeply in love with each other and they surely won't find new ones."_

_Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the two as the auras started forming a string connecting each other._

_Toothless grinned and continued,"Like this. Our connection has finally appear. That means you can't find a new mate nor will I. So that means Stormfly will give you up soon when she sees our connection."_

_Riser asked,"So does that mean that all dragons can see our connection?"_

_Nodding, Toothless replied,"Yes. That way, other dragons will know that the dragon they're looking at is already taken."_

_"Oh," said Riser,"So that means that no one can steal you from me? But how will the connection be seen if either one of us gets...amnesia?"_

_Toothless replied,"Yes. No one can steal me from you. And even if one of us has amnesia, the other mate will still be able to see it while the other one has to gain back the memories of the dragon he or she loves the most."_

_Riser gave a sly grin as he advanced towards her while saying,"So that also means that I can do this..."_

_Without another word, Riser pounced on Toothless, who was caught off guard by the sudden move that she gasped in surprise when she felt her back against the ground. Toothless giggled as she said,"If you want to play it this way, you'll get it." Toothless then pushed herself forward and she rolled over, causing Riser to be the one getting pinned instead._

_Then, Toothless lost her balance on top of Riser and she fell with her lips meeting Riser's._

_Instantly, they quickly separated their lips and smiled as they said together,"I love you." Afterwards, their lips connected once again but more passionate this time._

* * *

Back to reality, Riser blinked and saw that the sun had set.

"They're coming," said Stoick as he grabbed his mace.

Riser softly sighed as he said,"I was afraid you'd say that. But let's go."

Nodding back, Stoick turned back to the house and yelled,"Hiccup! Stay in the house and don't come out until I say so!" Facing back to Riser, Stoick said,"Now let's see what you can do, Riser."

Riser nodded as he stabbed his staff into the ground. Next, Riser closed his eyes as he concentrated on his staff. Soon, Dragreder materialized into the world from a column of flame and he started flying around, scaring Stoick a little.

When Riser whistled, Dragreder flew towards him and he started swirling around him until Riser was covered by a layer of metallic scaly body.

Looking at Stoick's shocked face, Riser explained,"Stoick, meet my friend, Dragreder. A dragon from a different world."

Dragreder gave a very loud roar and Stoick said,"This is incredible! I had no idea that you can summon dragons that flies without wings! But how are you going to track that Night Fury or even the Demon Dragon?"

Riser paused to think and he said,"You know, I think you should name change the name to Demonus. It's a name way better than just Demon Dragon. And Dragreder will only help you fend off the regular dragons. I will be the one tracking down the Night Fury. You can say that I'm...gifted with special dragons."

Moments later, the entire sky went dark and the only thing that was heard was...the roar of a dragon.

**A/N: Done! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review if you have anything to say or ask.**


	5. Chapter 5: Captured love

**Chapter 5: Captured love**

**A/N: Enjoy! Note that I changed Toothless's name to Vondra.**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Riser has been invited to Stoick's house after they had restarted their greetings to each other. When they reached his house, Stoick introduced Riser to Hiccup, Stoick's son and soon to be leader of Berk("When he mans up to be a true viking" is what Stoick would say about him.) Once he gotten to know more about Hiccup, he was kind enough to let Hiccup hold his Terrible Terror and explain to him how he was going to find the Night Fury.**

**After explaining, Riser starts to remember the special birthday he had two years before what was currently happening. He also remembered the most important thing from his flashback. He can still find Toothless even though she won't since Riser was flung into the past when Toothless had never nor heard of him...or has she?**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I do own my characters and the name that I have given to Shinji.**

* * *

**Five hours before the invasion: Dragons' Nest**

Red Death was impatiently growling as loud as she could within the volcanic pit of the Dragons' Nest.

As she growled, the walls around the volcano started rumbling from the soundwaves produced by her growls and it caused rocks of many sizes to fall into the pit. While that happens, the dragons of Dragons' Nest had quietly flew out of the volcano to prevent any of them being hit by the rocks and falling to their death which was Red Death's mouth since she hardly ever closes it so food could drop in.

Once all of the dragons were out, they relaxed themselves now that they were away from the dragon that had turned them into her slaves.

"Ugh...we're finally free from that beast for a few hours!" Exclaimed one of the Deadly Nadders.

A Hideous Zippleback grunted at the Nadder and said,"It's only a few hours. By the time she wakes up again, she'll force us to get more food for her. I just wish we could just be free from her clutches and live peaceful lives."

While the two dragons were arguing with each other about freedom, Stormfly and Meatlug were sitting by the edge of the pebble-covered beach they were on where they started talking about the mysterious dragon that saved them from the vikings three hours ago.

"Do you think we'll ever see that dragon again?" Asked Stormfly.

Meatlug replied,"I don't know if we will. We've never gone beyond the village before except just now and I'm not surprised if that dragon is still there in the forest. It's his home after all."

Stormfly sighed admiringly as she spoke,"I just hope we get to go to the forest again. I just can't get him off my mind ever since he rescued me from those vikings. Too bad he's already mated to another dragon. I'm jealous of her now."

"Who do you think mated with him?" Asked Meatlug.

This time, Stormfly was deep in thought as she started going through her memories on female dragons that she knew was mated. So far, there were a few but she knew that they were not the ones because she had met them before.

"I've got nothing," admitted Stormfly with her face facing downwards.

Just then, a black feminine dragon figure walked passed them and they turned their attention to the dragon.

"Vondra!" Exclaimed Meatlug.

The black female dragon, Vondra, stopped in her tracks as Stormfly and Meatlug approached her.

Stormfly stopped in front of her and Vondra asked,"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to 'enjoy' the fact that I'm the only Night Fury on this island and may as well be the only Night Fury left in this world?"

Stormfly said,"Yes. I can tell from your expression. But I want to ask you something important..." She moved closer to Vondra's ear and whispered,"Do you know anything about the new dragon?"

Confused, Vondra asked,"What new dragon?"

Meatlug replied,"The dragon that lives in the forest beside Berk! We were attacked by vikings and he rescued us."

Again, Vondra asked,"He?"

Stormfly nodded with smile on her face as she sighed and said,"That dragon was so strong. He took out five vikings with just one attack! He's kind and caring too. I'm sure that his mate is very lucky to have him for herself."

Vondra shook her head in disappointment and said,"I was hoping that he was available. Because I would have been the only one besides him who's the only one of a kind on this island."

Enraged, Stormfly said,"Hey! You stay your distance from him if you ever see him! I saw him first and that means I'll get him first!"

Vondra rolled her eyes and replied,"How can you? He's taken, remember?"

Stormfly gave a sly smile as she said,"I'll break his connection with my charms. My charms never fail me before and it won't happen now. I have a feeling that he's the only one for me!"

"Whatever," said Vondra,"It's not like I even want to have a mate anyway."

Before Stormfly could say anything, the deafening roar of the Red Death filled the air as it made the ground shook terrible and the dragons soon started their journey towards Berk to hunt.

* * *

**Current time during the invasion: Berk,**

As the roar of the dragon stopped, Stoick and Riser looked up to the sky and they saw dozens of dragons all flying towards Berk.

"They're here," said Stoick,"Riser, I need you out there and use all of the powers you have and fend off the dragons. When that Night Fury screeches, I want you to take it out!"

Hesitantly, Riser nodded and Stoick ran off to join the vikings in Berk to fight the dragons who were swooping in to grab a few sheep.

Riser looked up at his contracted monster and said,"Well Dragreder, looks like we're needed in the village to fight those dragons. Let's go."Dragreder roared loudly as he lowered his body down for Riser to climb on.

As he did, Riser picked up his staff and said,"Dragreder, let's go!"

Once they were off the ground, the first place they headed for were the farms that were holding all of Berk's sheep. But by the time they reached, a few sheep were being carried away by a few Deadly Nadders and a few Monstrous Nightmare. Riser petted Dragreder's head and said,"Alright, show them some firepower!"

Dragreder nodded as they flew in closer towards the escaping dragons. When they got closer, Dragreder fired multiple fireballs at the dragons, knocking them out of the sky and all the sheep landed safely on Dragreder's back. Riser chuckled and said,"Not bad for our first try, am I right?" Dragreder nodded as they flew back down to drop the sheep.

When the sheep got off his back, Stoick approached them and said,"Riser, the dragons are coming in to fight. We need you now!"

Riser nodded back and said,"Dragreder, you go ahead without me. If you see Toothless, don't attack her." Dragreder nodded back and he flew off after Riser got off his back.

As soon as he walked passed Hiccup's house, he saw that Hiccup was running out of the house after a Monstrous Nightmare burnt the front door.

Seeing this as a chance to search the sky, Riser quickly ran over to the back of the house and hid there. Peeking out, he saw that no one was heading his direction. So, Riser removed his hood to reveal his face to the night sky and scales started forming on his skin as he started transforming into a dragon again.

Finally a dragon, Riser flared out his wings and he flew off into the darkness of the night to blend in.

While in the air, Riser was mistaken a few times for either a Deadly Nadder or a Monstrous Nightmare but he managed to avoid any confrontation by any vikings. Riser sighed as he hid behind a cloud and thought _Toothless, where are you?_

By the time he looked up, he heard a screech that made him felt relief. In fact, what he had heard was the screech of a Night Fury. But not just any Night Fury, it was Toothless.

Riser smiled as he flew out of the cloud to see a tower getting blown up by Toothless's skillful shot.

Closing his eyes, Riser felt a chilly feeling within him as his connection aura pointed to his left which means Toothless was flying in that direction.

Without another word, Riser zoomed off into the darkness as he chased down Toothless.

After a while, Riser was sure that Toothless was going to be there but she wasn't. Instead, Toothless accidentally crashed into him.

"Watch where you're flying!" Exclaimed Toothless.

Recognizing that voice, Riser replied,"I'm sorry. But are you alright?"

Toothless stared at the dragon in front of her and blushed a little at him but luckily for her, it was dark and she had black scales to cover her blushing. Before she could answer, Riser placed a paw over her and said,"It's not safe for us to talk here. Follow me and we'll be able to talk." Toothless nodded without any hesitation.

But as the two were heading off, the sound of a machine firing an object was heard and Toothless was caught by it, causing her to fall into the forest.

"Toothless!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have anything to ask or say about this chapter.**


	6. Almost remembering who she loves

**Chapter 6: Almost remembering who she loves**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, we find that Toothless is actually called Vondra. Later, the dragons attack Berk and it was also the start of what Riser calls 'The beginning of the truce' where dragons and vikings will start working together. Anyway, Vondra was hit by a projectile that Hiccup had fired and she dropped straight down towards the forest. Riser now has to find his mate and fast before Hiccup finds her. Will he be able to do so?**

**Disclaimer: ********I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I do own my characters and the name that I have given to** **Shinji.**

* * *

"Toothless!"

There was nothing Riser could do but watch as the dragon he love crashed into the forest. He looked down at the village and he saw Hiccup cheering about hitting something which Riser knew was Vondra.

Just then, a Monstrous Nightmare appeared behind him and it gave chase when Hiccup started running.

Riser knew that if Hiccup gets eaten or...killed, the whole future he once knew would be gone. Sighing, Riser quickly dove down towards the village and he transformed back into his human form which he still had his hood on to conceal himself. Dragreder soon appeared and Riser landed on his back.

"Thanks Dragreder." Said Riser,"Now let's save Hiccup."

Dragreder gave a let out a roar to signal that he was ready and Riser grabbed hold of Dragreder's metallic back as he dove straight down towards the village.

Once they were close enough to the ground, Riser leaped off of Dragreder's back and he started pursuing the Nightmare that was chasing Hiccup.

Finally, when Riser caught up to them, he saw that the Nightmare was about to attack Hiccup, who was stupidly looking at the opposite direction. Riser raised his staff up and a fireball was fired at the Nightmare, earning its attention.

The Nightmare growled at Riser as it advanced towards him, ignoring Hiccup.

At that exact moment, Stoick had arrived after witnessing the Nightmare chasing Hiccup. He was about to lunge in when Riser stopped him by throwing his staff towards Stoick, causing the staff to pierce through the hard ground. Riser yelled,"Don't worry about me, Stoick. I got this."

Very soon, more vikings started appearing and they all were watching Riser as he was about to battle a Nightmare on his own. At the side, Riser also saw a few familiar faces such as Astrid, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout and they were all watching Riser with excitement in their eyes.

The Nightmare started off first with a roar before it lit itself on flames and charged at Riser.

Instead of dodging like most people would do when a flaming dragon was approaching them, Riser stood his ground. He started raising both his hand and he slowly advanced towards the Nightmare.

Seeing this action, the Nightmare tilted its head in confusion and lowered it guard.

Riser took this chance as an opportunity and he closed his eyes. His hands started glowing a bright orange color and the flames of the Nightmare was absorbed.

The Nightmare soon snapped back to reality and opened its mouth to breathe fire but nothing came out. Riser smirked and said,"You're all out." Riser then raised his hands up again and a flaming column engulfed him, shocking the Nightmare, Stoick, the vikings and the dragons that were flying around.

Before anyone could do or say anything, the flames formed together to create one perfect flaming imitation of Riser's dragon form.

"The Demon Dragon!" Exclaimed a viking.

Ignoring the viking, Riser gestured his hand towards the Nightmare and the flaming imitation of his dragon form let out a deafening roar that made everyone cover their ears as it dove down towards the Nightmare. The flaming imitation wrapped its wings around itself and started rotating at a very fast pace, forming a flaming drill.

As the flaming imitation crashed an inch in front of the Nightmare, the dragon fled away into the sky to join its friends just to get away from Riser.

Riser walked up to the flaming imitation and reabsorbed the flames into his hands as he picked up his staff from the ground.

Stoick was still in awe when Riser walked up to him but his attention turned towards Hiccup when the pillar where he was hiding behind started collapsing and destroying a part of the dock behind it.

After the noise from the collapse ended, Hiccup turned towards his father and said,"Sorry, dad."

Just then, the torch from the collapsed pillar rolled downwards towards the village where three dragons were held captive. Before the torch could collide with the trap, Dragreder knocked it away just in time.

Hiccup turned his attention back to his father and continued,"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Annoyed by that sentence, Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the collar and started dragging him away as he protested,"It's not like the last few times, dad! I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there and..."

Stoick turned and interrupted,"Stop! Just...stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

A pause followed and Hiccup broke it by saying,"Between you and me, the village could do with little less feeding, don't you think?"

Stoick exclaimed,"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick sighed and continued,"Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

Hiccup replied,"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am, dad."

Placing a hand on his forehead, Stoick said,"You're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." He looked over to Gobber and said,"Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Stoick walked over to Riser and said,"I want to have a word with you, if you don't mind."

As Riser made his way pass the crowd to follow Stoick, he heard whispers from the vikings around him that made him chuckle to himself at some point.

Once they were alone, Stoick turned his attention to Riser and demanded,"I want to know what you never told me now!"

Riser chuckled and said,"Always so stubborn aren't you, Stoick? Fine, I'll tell you what you want. Besides summoning monsters, I can conjure a flaming imitation of the Demon Dragon. Seriously, change the name to Demonus. It's way better."

Rolling his eyes, Stoick said,"Fine. I'll write down Demonus in the Book of Dragons later. But now, I really need to get Hiccup's mess clean up. Surely you know where you'll be staying from now on."

Nodding, Riser turned and left.

* * *

**In Vondra's mind,**

_Where...where am I?_

Vondra looked around at her surroundings but all she saw was complete darkness. Before she knew it, a shadowy figure appeared before her.

Following her instincts, Vondra slowly backed away from the figure but all of a sudden, her surroundings changed into a meadow that she remembered to be located in the middle of Berk.

Looking back at the shadowy figure, Vondra finally saw a dragon paw emerged from the darkness clouding the figure.

As Vondra crouched lower to get a look at the figure's face, all she saw was a face covered by darkness. The figure walked closer and it continued to move closer.

Vondra tried to move but when she did, she realized that she was somehow glued to the ground. Looking up at the figure again, Vondra closed her eyes in wait of anticipation of what it could do to her.

Instead of what she thought would happen, the figure passed right through her and continued to walk on.

When she looked back, she saw an extremely familiar face sitting right at the edge of the meadow and also right in front of the figure. It was herself!

As the figure closed in on Vondra, it reached out its head and giving her a surprise nuzzle while saying in a male voice,"Miss me Toothless? Because I surely did miss you."

Smiling, Vondra turned back and said,"Well look who just showed up. It's the protector of Berk. How was patrolling?"

The figure placed a paw under Vondra's chin and lifted her head up to make eye contact before replying,"It was alright. But it was boring without you to talk to. I wish you would join me but you're Hiccup's dragon so you can't."

Vondra gently licked the figure's cheek and said,"But you know that you can always see me during the night and morning. After all, I am your mate."

At the mere mention of the word 'mate', Vondra's eyes widen as she just stared at herself who was continuing licking the figure's cheek.

_H-h-h-how can this be? I'm not mated to any dragon._

* * *

Now that he was away from Stoick and the rest of the villagers of Berk, Riser quietly sneaked out of the village ad started his journey towards Raven Point. As he entered the forest, he quickly reverted back into his Dragon form again and he started flying off.

Unknown to him, a little...trouble has followed him.

* * *

"Either we finish them or they finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" Exclaimed Stoick.

After cleaning up the messes made by the battle during the night, Stoick, Gobber and the rest of the villagers were now gathered together at the main Hall where they were discussing about the dragons.

Slamming his fist onto the table, Stoick continued his speech,"If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" Stoick then grabbed a nearby dagger and stabbed it onto a map in front of him before he continued,"One more search before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never came back." Protested a viking.

Stoick replied,"We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now, who's with me?!"

At that moment, the Main Hall was filled with many whispering and mutterings about not following Stoick on the quest to find the nest of the Dragons.

Seeing this, Stoick sighed and said,"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

Hearing that, the vikings all instinctively raised their hands up to signal that they would rather follow Stoick than look after his son.

As everyone started leaving to prepare for the journey, Gobber walked up to Stoick and said,"I'll go pack my undies."

Shaking his head, Stoick said,"No. I need you to stay and train some of the new recruits."

Gobber rolled his eyes and said,"Perfect. And, while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?"

Sighing, Stoick asked,"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"

"Put him in training with the others," replied Gobber.

Stoick lifted his head up and said,"No. I'm serious."

"So am I!" Gobber retorted.

"He'd be killed before the first dragon is out of its cage." Said Stoick.

"You don't know that."

"I do. actually." Said Stoick,"Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been...different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for...for trolls!"

Gobber quickly turned and replied,"Trolls exists. They steal your socks. Bur only the left ones. What's with that?"

Stoick spoke,"When I was a boy..."

Rolling his eyes, Gobber muttered,"Here we go."

Stoick continued,"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache," said Gobber.

Stoick continued,"That rock split into two. It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."

Gobber replied,"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there. He's probably out there right now!"

Stoick got up from his seat and said,"Gobber. You're right. Maybe Hiccup should be prepared."

Smiling, Gobber said,"See? That's more like it."

Stoick continued,"That's why I decided to put Hiccup in training and Riser is going to help you out with dealing with them."

Hearing that, Gobber spat out his drink from his mouth and exclaimed,"Are you crazy?! We barely even know that sorcerer and now you want him to teach the kids?!"

Stoick shook his head and said,"No. You and Riser will work together to help train them and Hiccup. I'm sure that you will succeed."

Rolling his eyes, Gobber put his mug down and started walking away as he said,"Fine. But he'll be following my orders!"

**A/N: Done! Please review if you have anything to say or ask about this chapter. **


End file.
